What She Didn't Know
by XXnannaXX
Summary: Hermione/Draco. oneshot. Hermione finds herself in a dark room. She has no clothes and no wand. Then there is a creak and a door opens..............


1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything for that matter, except for the pen and paper I originally wrote this story.**

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Hermione was sitting in the middle of a cold, dark, empty room. Then she noticed that she was naked and she didn't have her wand. She screamed louder.

Then there was a lock sound and a crack of light came through the empty room. The door opened completely and there in front of her eyes was a Death Chamber. Other Hogwarts girls were tied to poles, strapped to tables, and being fucked hard by guys in white masks. They were either enjoying it, or hating it. Either screaming or moaning.

Someone came to the doorway in a white mask. Hermione couldn't make out who it was because they were speaking in a deep voice.

"You're coming with me." said the guy in the white mask. Hermione didn't say a word. He took her to a corner in the twisted room. He set her on the floor and spread her legs. Hermione let out a slight squeak. She was terrified. As he slipped inside her she thought she would surely die. She realized she was being raped.

The guy, however, thought that she was his all. The only way he could have her was this way. No one could know his true feelings for the mudblood girl. His name was **Draco Malfoy**.

He was fucking her, but she didn't say anything, or do anything, she just kept her mouth sealed. She really did like this guy, aside from the fact that he was raping her. His body feature was kind of pale, and skinny. He had somewhat of a muscular form, but in his stomach. There was something familiar about him that she just couldn't tell.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." he replied in a deep panted voice. Hermione was confident in out who this man in a mask was, so is she ever got out of there she was going to do what she does best. RESEARCH.

Eventually he was done with his needs for her, and took her back to her common room, only to disappear when she walked in. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual place by the fire.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded a concerned Harry.

"I was doing some research, and if you will please excuse me I need my rest!" Hermione shouted. In fact, she did go to her room to sleep but she couldn't. She was raped and trying to figure out the guy who raped her.

Ron, her boyfriend, went upstairs to her prefect room in the morning to see if she was awake.

"Hermione love, wake up……." Hermione was sitting hunched in a corner. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was quavering with emotion. Ron rushed to her, put his strong arms around her, and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Understand? What would I not understand?" Ron asked angrily.

"Nothing." Hermione replied coldly. She stood up and Walked away from Ron.

_I can not believe that fucking scum bag did this to me! I absolutely Hate…scratch that, dislike that foul flop! He had the nerve to even touch me……_her trail of thought ended there.

Hermione stopped. She had walked out of her common room and into the Great Hall without realizing. Everyone was eating breakfast. She looked around and she saw HIM. He looked over at her and laughed, not pretending to care, because he's Draco Malfoy for fuck's sake! She knew what she had to do. Hermione took him by the collar of his shirt, and literally drug Draco out of the Great Hall. All the while he was struggling to get free of her grasp. She shoved him into an empty room and locked the door behind her.

"You prick! How dare you even touch me! Who the hell do you think you are, going about raping people? One of them including me!" Hermione screamed.

"Because I'm Draco Malfoy and because I can, that's why. Draco replied.

"Well let me tell you something Draco! Never ever touch me again or I just might have to ...(Hermione pulls out her wand and points the tip right at draco's throat.)...kill you."

Draco slaps away her wand and stares at her hard. _I should hate her but...oh God! Her figure is so amazing! _He thinks to himself. Hermione looks back at him thinking the same exact thing.

A MOMENTS PAUSE

Draco crashes his lips into hers in lust. Hermione responds by kissing back, letting his tongue explore her mouth wildly. She worked on unbuttoning his shirt while he was kissing her all over. They both tear off each others clothes, and in almost a whisper Hermione begs...

"Just fuck me."

Draco pushes her down onto one of the tables and began kissing her from the top to bottom, landing straight on her cunt. He gave his tongue a good flick and Hermione moaned out in pleasure. He then moved up to her nipples at the some time entered her. She screamed in extacey. He gave her a deep compassionate kiss, while brushing away her wavy brunette hair. That was the last kiss they eve r shared.

After that very intense meeting in the room Hermione decided to drop out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for reasons not to be explained. She broke up with Ron, and told Ginny and Harry to take care of both Ron and Neville. They were all devastated, but she had to get away.

Hermione started living on her own because she didn't want to explain to her parents why she dropped out of school in her last year. A few months after all of this happened she found out that she was pregnant with her first child. Six months after that her son was born. She named him Malfoy, Malfoy Granger. Hermione will always have a distant, strange love bond with Draco no matter what, but she also has a son to remember him by.

Still now, three years later, she hasn't told him, or anyone for that matter.


End file.
